Un moment d'éternité
by Jessilia
Summary: Elle l'a rencontré dans la rue, elle ne pensait pas le revoir. Elle l'a aimé, lui aussi. Ils ont été séparés, tragédie... Fic basée sur une histoire vraie. Romance SBOC. REVIEWS SVP
1. note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :

!!!! LISEZ SVP !!!!

A tous ceux qui ont eu leur permis et aux autres. Souvent, quand on est dans l'habitacle de notre voiture, on se croit en sécurité. On oublie souvent malheureusement que nous ne sommes pas seul à utiliser les routes. La limitation de vitesse, en ville comme ailleurs, n'est pas là pour nous embêter, mais pour sauver des vies. L'alcool et la vitesse ne font pas bon ménage. On le répète souvent c'est vrai, mais apparemment pas assez, parce que beaucoup continuent à boire avant de prendre le volant, et perdent le contrôle de leur véhicule.

Avoir son permis signifie prendre des responsabilités. Il faut les assumer, trop de vies en dépendent.

Cette histoire est basée sur une histoire vraie. Une jeune fille de 15 ans qui a vu son petit ami, de 15 ans lui aussi, se faire fauché devant ses yeux. Par un véhicule qui approchait les 100km/h en pleine ville. Il est décédé une semaine plus tard, lors d'une opération. S'il avait survécu, il serait devenu tétraplégique. Selon son souhait, j'ai transposé son histoire en une romance mettant en scène Sirius, son personnage préféré dans Harry Potter.

Je souhaite lui dédicacer cette histoire. En espérant que cela l'aide à surmonter sa peine. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse. Parce que lui aussi t'aimait.

Et que tout le monde se le dise : Oui on peux aimer à 15 ans !!!

A C. et D.


	2. Rencontré dans la rue

Blabla de moi: Plremier chapitre, plus court que ceux de mes prenmière histoire c'est vrai. Mais cette histoire me tient à coeur. Alors ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.   
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, sauf Mantéia. L'histoire est basée sur une histoire vraie.   
  
Bonne lecture. 

Jess

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontré dans la rue

Londres, c'était vraiment une ville immense quand on prenait le temps d'y penser. Elle lui était complètement inconnue, jamais encore elle n'était venue ici, dans ce pays. Si loin de son petit village d'origine, de l'autre côté de la Manche. Son pays, la France, elle avait dû le quitter il y a quelques jours, devant suivre ses parents qui avaient décidés de déménager pour leur travail. Elle avait été forcée de les suivre, pas de gaieté de cœur. Elle n'aimait pas l'inconnu. Là, elle avait tout quitté, ses amis, ses racines, elle se sentait un peu perdue.

Arriver dans une nouvelle école à 15 ans, elle entrait directement en cinquième année, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal, les groupes étaient déjà formés, il serait difficile de s'intégrer,. Elle avait peur, elle était seule, elle se sentait seule. La rentrée semblait imminente. Elle avait d'ailleurs reçut la liste des fournitures, restait maintenant à trouver l'endroit où les acheter. On lui avait dit de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, on y trouvait tout. On pouvait y entrer par l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur. Bien, c'était déjà ça, restait maintenant à le trouver ce fameux pub...

Elle déambulait dans les rues de Londres en suivant sa mère, qui était quelque mètres plus loin. La jeune fille traînait derrière, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle, sinon, elle l'aurait vu arriver. Mais elle ne pu pas l'éviter, et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se retrouva par terre. Elle avait percuté un jeune homme et s'était retrouvée sur lui, à même le sol. Elle rougit. Elle osa enfin relever la tête, et resta bouche bée. C'était sans doute le plus beau garçon qu'il lui a été donné de voir. Ils étaient encore l'un sur l'autre, par terre. Les passants continuaient de passer à côté d'eux, mais eux ne les voyaient pas, ils apparaissaient comme flous autour d'eux. En fait, seul existait à ce moment celui qui faisait face.

Avant tout autre chose, ce sont ses yeux qui l'ont troublée. Gris, couleur assez banale, il est vrai, mais ces yeux-là, étaient merveilleux. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de tels yeux, où se mêlaient tant de sentiments, parfois même contradictoires. Le mécontentement d'avoir été bousculé, la surprise, et une lueur de tendresse et d'amusement. Quel était ce jeune homme capable d'éprouver tant de chose ? Qui était ce jeune homme capable de la troubler autant, par un simple regard ? C'était étrange, mais ces yeux, il lui semblait qu'elle les connaissait déjà. Comment expliquer cela ? Elle le regardait, sans se lasser. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu garçon si beau. Alors qu'elle en était souvent entourée, sa beauté aidant.

Soudain il sourit, elle se sentit rougir. Mais elle ne baissa cependant pas la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à rompre le contact visuel, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle se croyait dans un rêve, un de ces rêves que font toutes les jeunes filles, où elles se voyaient vivre à travers un autre. Il lui souriait toujours, elle lui sourit en retour, toujours un peu gênée de s'être ainsi fait remarquée. Elle se dégagea enfin, il se releva vite et lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Il devait avoir son âge. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux dans une attitude désinvolte inimitable. Il garda sa main dans la sienne. Face à face, aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

- Mantéia ? Tu viens ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Sa mère s'impatientait. Elle reporta son regard sur le jeune homme, lui fit un sourire d'excuse, libéra sa main et partit vers sa mère en courant. Elle était troublée, elle ne savait plus trop où elle était. Mais elle avait beau vouloir se changer les idées, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ces yeux. Ils restaient là, devant elle, comme gravés dans sa rétine. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé, elle n'avait pas osé. Mais en y repensant, elle avait combien de chance pour qu'il soit comme elle ? Très peu, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle avait si peu de chance de le revoir. Elle devait se faire à l'idée. Elle devait bien l'oublier, ça ne sert à rien de rêver. Elle rattrapa sa mère en souriant.

- Pardonne-moi, je rêvais...  
- Je sais bien, tu rêves tout le temps. Mais à force de rêver, tu va finir la tête dans les étoile, au sens propre tu le sais ?  
- Je sais, mais c'est si bon de rêver.

La mère de Mantéia rit. Décidemment, sa fille ne changerait jamais. Mantéia sourit devant la gaieté de sa mère. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Devant ses yeux demeurait ceux du garçon qu'elle avait heurté. Elle ne parvenait pas à les oublier. Mais après tout, elle ne voulait peut-être pas les oublier. Personne n'avait encore jamais réussit à la troubler à ce point. La jeune fille se retourna, dans l'espoir de le voir peut-être une dernière fois. Elle parcourut la rue du regard, à droite, à gauche, rien. Il n'était plus nulle part. Elle perdit son sourire. En elle-même, elle espérait tant le revoir. Au moins une dernière fois. Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, ce moment était gravé, comme un moment d'éternité.


	3. Rentrée inattendue

Blabla de moi : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Je n'en ai jamais eu autant pour une fic. Je vous remercie de tout cœur. En tout cas, Mantéia a lu vos review et elle m'a chargé de vous donner un message. Je m'exécute.

« merci pour vos messages ça me fait trop plaisir... j'espère que cet fic vous plaira même si nous n'avions pas la vie la plu exaltante qui soit »

Et moi, je vous remercie pour elle.

Sln : Je suis moi aussi navrée pour ton amie. En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment et voici la suite. J'essayerais de mettre des chapitres le plus régulièrement possible.

Greenouille : Et oui, l'histoire et déjà triste, mais comme tu le dis, c'est parce que l'on sais ce qu'il leur ai arrivé et ce qui va arrivé. Donc forcément, ces moments de bonheur ne sont pas aussi heureux qu'ils devraient l'être...

Lovy : Merci pour ta review et ton soutien. Voici la sute. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi.

Miétek : Alors on prononce le Man de Mantéia comme dans maman. Lol. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments.

Sammy297 : Merci. J'espère aussi que ça fera réfléchir. On croit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres jusqu'à ce que ça nous touche personnellement.

Mamamya : oui je la connais et je te remercie pour ton soutien. Voici la suite.

USHermy : J'espère que tu as raison et que cette fic, du moins, la note au début fera réfléchir tout ceux qui liront l'histoire. En tout cas, on est tout de suite dans l'ambiance après avoir lu ça. Lol. Voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras. En tout cas, ta review nous as fais pleurer, elle et moi. Merci.

Bee : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite, espérons que tu ne réviseras pas ton jugement.

Agua : Je ne te trouve pas extrémiste, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ces personnes ne payent pas assez cher pour le mal qu'elles font... Et malheureusement, oui, Sirius va mourir....

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, l'histoire est celle de Mantéia.

Bonne lecture. Jess

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée inattendue

Poudlard, elle était dans la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. Elle entendait la cérémonie de la répartition à travers la porte. Elle savait que dans quelques instants, ce serait à son tour d'entrer et de se faire connaître par tous. Elle aurait des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'intention. Elle sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle devenait de plus en plus grosse, et avait la salle manie de ne pas tenir en place. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que cette petite boule n'était pas en seul rapport avec ce qui l'attendait. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son appréhension.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, la cérémonie de la répartition prit fin. Elle entendit Dumbledore se lever.

Bien bien bien. Bienvenue aux nouveaux, mais également aux anciens qui reviennent encore une fois parmi nous. Inutile de vous rappelez, que la forêt interdite est encore interdite, et qu'il est tout aussi interdit de pratiquer des sortilèges dans les couloirs. N'est-ce pas ? Bien, ceci étant mis au point et avant de commencer le repas, je souhaiterais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. La raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas présente avec les premières années, c'est qu'elle entre directement en cinquième. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil.

- Miss Mantéia Helluin !

Mantéia sursauta. C'était maintenant son tour de faire son entrée. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte, tremblante. Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides, et bien trop bruyant à son goût. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, et, sous l'invitation du professeur McGonagall, elle prit place sur le tabouret, face aux autres élèves. Tous la regardaient, elle était vraiment très mal à l'aise, elle voulait juste que tout ça se termine vite.

McGonagall posa un chapeau tout rapiécé sur la tête de la jeune fille. Mantéia ne connaissais pas cette façon de faire et se sentait bien ridicule devant tous ces élèves. Mais elle était déterminée à faire ses preuves, elle leur montrerait à tous qui elle était. Elle voulait faire sa place dans cette école, trouver de nouveaux amis, puisque sa vie serait ici désormais. Elle sourit intérieurement, pressée d'être le lendemain. Quand soudain :

- GRYFFONDOR !!!!!

La table du milieu explosa en applaudissement, apparemment ravie d'accueillir la jeune fille. Mantéia se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers sa table, où elle prit place à côté d'une jeune fille rousse qui semblait avoir son âge.

- Salut, je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor. Nous sommes dans la même classe.  
- Salut, ravie de te rencontrer.  
- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, viens me voir, n'hésite pas.

Mantéia lui sourit. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si dur que ça de s'intégrer.

Pendant que Dumbledore finissait son discours de bienvenue, Mantéia balaya la table du regard, voulant repérer ceux qui seront dans la même maison qu'elle et avec qui elle partagera sa salle commune pour les deux années à venir. Quand soudain, elle les vit qui la regardait, ces deux yeux. Ces doux yeux qui n'avaient pas quittés son esprit depuis une semaine. Elle n'osait le croire. Discrètement, elle se pinça violemment le bras sous la table et regarda à nouveau. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle lui sourit. Lui partit dans un fou rire qui semblait incontrôlable. En y repensant, c'était vrai que la situation était quelque peu cocasse. Rencontré par hasard dans la rue, elle pensait ne jamais le revoir, et voilà qu'il était pratiquement en face d'elle. Elle rit à son tour. Lily la regarda avec étonnement.

- Venant de Sirius Black, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme lui.  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir là.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- On ne peut pas dire ça. Je lui ai juste foncé dedans dans la rue la semaine dernière, à Londres, et je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir.  
- Oh, c'est pour ça ? Ben apprend qu'il sera dans notre classe.

A ces mots, le fou rire de Mantéia redoubla. Elle regarda Sirius, il avait repris sa discussion avec ses amis. Mais pour elle, cette hilarité partagée, fut gravée au plus profond d'elle-même, comme un moment d'éternité.


	4. De l'amitié à l'amour

* * *

Blabla de moi: Voilà, troisième chapitre. Je suis, les chapitres sont court, mais écrire une histoire basée sur la réalité n'est pas facile et j'aimerais que ça resste le plus prêt possible de la réalité. Pour elle, et pour lui. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Et puis, en ce moment je m'excuse aussi parce que je ne vois absolument pas quoi mettre dans mon blabla. Ca devient frustrant à force. Enfin, comme dis, voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Agua: Ah la la, les prénom, c'est galère pour en trouver un à chaque fois. En tout cas, celui là, Mantéia, c'est le pseudo de la jeune fille qui a "vécu" cette histoire. Il n'ai donc pas sorti de mon esprit. Par contre, son nom de famille, je l'ai trouvé dans le Silmarillion de Tolkien, c'est un nom elfique, qui veut dire étoile Sirius. Bien trouvé non? Lol

Bee: Le fait d'adapter cette histoire en histoire avec Sirius n'est pas si dur que ça, je t'assure. Cette histoire me tient à coeur, alors je me décarcasse

lovy: Mais tu sais, tu peut répété ça aussi souvent que tu le souhaite, j'aime bien les compliments. Lol

Sln: T'a interet à le finir vite ton chapitre. Lol... Voici le troisième chapitre. Il a mis pas mal de temps à venir, désolée...

Baby girl: Oui, le 19ème chapitre consacré au réponse aux review est en ligne. Lis vite cette fic pour me donner ton avis.

Miétek: La voilà la suite. Lol. J'espère que tu seras pas déçue.

Ana: Contente de te revoir. Voilà le prochain chapitre tant attendu. J4attend ta review. Et merci pour les tiennes... Lol. Tes vacances se sont bien passées? En tout cas, tes review m'ont beaucoup manquées.

USHermy: C'est vrai c'était court (ta review aussi lol). Ce chapitre aussi est court, mais comme dis plus haut, c'est difficile à faire plus long. Mais j'espère que tu aimes quand même.

Juliette: Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi, et en ce qui me concerne, j'essaye de faire très attention au faute. Ca me donne des bouton, et j'ai horreur des boutons. Lol. Enfin, voilà la suite.

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont de JKR, l'histoire est une histoire vraie.

Bonne lecture.

Jess

* * *

Chapitre 3 : De l'amitié à l'amour

Le hasard, c'est une chose bien étrange en y repensant. Elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, et la voilà qui se retrouvait dans sa classe. Elle n'aurait jamais parié là-dessus. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était déjà bien intégrée. Les Gryffondors l'avaient accueillie parmi eux comme si elle avait toujours été des leurs.

Sirius était venu lui parlé le soir de la rentrée. C'était vraiment un garçon formidable. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps à discuter ce soir-là. Elle l'avait tout de suite aimé, d'ailleurs qui n'aurait pas craqué devant sa bonne humeur, sa gaieté, son sourire ? Pour elle, ça avait été mission impossible, et il comptait désormais parmi ses meilleurs amis, si ce n'est le meilleur, et ce en seulement quelques heures...

Elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas penser à lui, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux. Et son visages.... Ses lèvres, elle aimerait bien l'embrasser. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que lui ressentait, comment le savoir ? Et elle ne voulait pas risquer leur amitié. Alors, elle se contentait de rêver.

- Miss Helluin ! Pourriez-vous redescendre sur terre et cesser d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles pendant mon cours s'il vous plait ?

Mantéia baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Le professeur McGonagall n'aimait pas que l'on ne soit pas attentive pendant son cours. Elle devait cesser de rêver, ou alors, elle prendrait un sérieux retard dans cette matière. Et avec les BUSES en fin d'année, mieux valait ne pas le risquer. Elle entreprit donc de rester concentrée le restant de l'heure.

- Mantéia ?

La jeune fille se retourna. Elle venait de sortir de la salle de métamorphose et vit avec plaisir Sirius venir vers elle. El se posta devant elle. El avait l'air gêné et se passait la main dans les cheveux qu'il portait longs. Il avait vraiment l'air embarrassé. Elle le regardait avec amusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aimerais te parler tout à l'heure.  
- Oh ! Bien sûr, quand tu veux.  
- On dit ce soir dans la salle commune alors ?  
- OK, si tu veux.

Sirius sourit et partit en étude des runes, pendant que Mantéia suivait Lily en Arithmancie. Tout le reste de la journée se passa dans l'attente du soir, qui bien sûr arriva à pas de souris, bien trop lentement à son goût.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Sirius était assis avec ses amis, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Mantéia attendit qu'il soit seul pour aller le rejoindre.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ?  
- Oh ! Ouais, c'est vrai...  
- Je t'écoute.

Mais en fait, là, ça tombe plutôt mal, il faut que j'aille aider James en étude des runes. Une autres fois alors.

A ces mots, il se leva et monta dans le dortoir des garçons, en courant presque, laissant la jeune fille totalement perplexe.

La nuit venue, dans son lit, Mantéia ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. L'attitude de Sirius envers elle ces dernier temps, l'étonnait beaucoup. Elle se leva et voulu prendre son livre. Lire un peu l'aiderait sûrement à trouver le sommeil. Mais elle se rendit compte que son livre était resté en bas dans la salle commune. Elle descendit le chercher. Elle vit quelqu'un dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Elle s'avança, et quand elle le vit, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

- Sirius ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quand il la vit. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui, elle ne se fit pas prier et s'assit tout près de lui. Ils se frôlaient presque. Mais encore une fois, Sirius resta muet.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne me parles plus ? J'ai fais quelque chose ?  
- Non, non, bien sûr que non... C'est juste que...  
- C'est juste que quoi ?  
- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, Mantéia. Tout le temps, dans tout ce que je fais. Tu me rends dingue. Et à chaque fois que je te vois, je n'ai qu'une seule envie... t'embrasser.

Le cœur de Mantéia s'enflamma. Enfin, il avait enfin prononcé les mots qu'elle brûlait tant d'entendre. Ses joues étaient en feu. Sirius la regardait, guettant une réponse. Elle se contenta de dire :

- Ben fais-le alors...

Un baiser. Un simple baiser. Il la transporta hors du temps. Un si bel instant, denmeuré gravé, moment d'éternité.


	5. Dans le froid de Décembre

Blabla de moi : Bien, nouvelle mise à jour. Ce chapitre, je me suis bien amusée quand C. me l'a racontée, et j'ai adoré le retranscrire. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant pour mes autres histoires. Alors merci.

Lovy : comme tu dis, c'est à la fois heureux et malheureux, mais c'est ça qui fait la beauté de l'histoire. Et moi, ça me fait pleurer. Lol. J'aime bien pleurer, mais à force de dire ça, vous allez me prendre pour une fille maso...

Sln : Ne doute pas de toi comme ça. Ta fic est excellente.

Greenouille : Et ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, elles sont toutes courtes tes reviews... C'est pas juste. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes.

USHermy : N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mignons, je te le fais pas dire. Lol. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

Juliette : Je sais c'est court, mais je fais mon maximum. Lol. En tout cas, ne désespère pas, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un.

Amy Evans : Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'eau de rose, ça va vite tourner au drame. Ca l'est même déjà un peu si tu tiens compte du fait que c'est basé sur une histoire vraie, racontée dans ma note du début. Mais j'espère que tu continueras à aimer quand même... Au fait, j'ai vu que tu avais mis pureté du sang et pureté de l'âme en favori merci, mais as-tu lu Souffrances ? Et si oui, qu'en as-tu pensé ? J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour cette histoire... Sniffff. Je l'adore moi pourtant.

Agua : La suite ? Ben, la voilà la suite... Lol J'espère que tu aimeras.

Ana : Ravie que tes vacances se soient bien passées. Et ravie de te voir de retour aussi. Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dis ça... Lol. Au fait, t'étais partie où ? En Espagne c'est ça ? Y avait des beaux mecs ??? Oups, désolée, moment d'égarement. En tout cas, voilà la suite. J'ai mis un peu de temps à la mettre, je suis désolée. J'espère que tu aimeras. Par contre, je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais mettre. Sûrement une dizaine comme les autres... On verra... Advienne que pourra. Lol.

Faby.fan : Lool, j'espère que tu as quand même réussi à dormir. Lol. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Voici la suite.

Mantéia : Qui est cette fille ? Mdr Une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle fasse une connerie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic va t'aider, elle est là pour ça. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Et puis, comme dis, ne renonce pas à l'amour. N'enterre pas ton coeur au fond d'un trou. (C'est pas de moi, lol... Mais j'aurais bien voulu)

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est celle de Mantéia, alias C.

Bonne lecture. Jess

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dans le froid de Décembre

Sirius et Mantéia étaient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant. Trois mois. Elle y repensait, sourire aux lèvres, rêveuse à sa fenêtre, regardant les flocons de neige tomber. Trois mois déjà. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse. Tout cela résumé en un seul nom : Sirius. Il était devenu tout pour elle, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il la transportait hors du temps. Il la faisait rire.

Il était sept heures du matin, c'était le premier week-end des vacances. Elle était rentrée chez elle la veille. Elle ne reverrait pas Sirius avant deux semaines. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour rapprocher l'échéance. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, le rejoindre chez James, chez qui il passait ses vacances.

Il était sept heures du matin. Elle devait être la seule à être debout à cette heure. Mais elle aimait ça. Ces moments de calme avant le réveil des autres habitant de son village. Elle mettait ces moments à profit pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle vivait. Et elle était parvenue à une conclusion. Elle n'échangerait sa vie contre rien au monde.

Elle resta ainsi pendant deux heures encore puis s'habilla avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour retrouver ses parents. Ils l'accueillirent avec un sourire. Mais Mantéia ne leur sourit pas en retour. Ils allaient de nouveau partir, la laissant seule. Ils l'avaient fait venir, alors qu'elle aurait pu passer les vacances avec Sirius. Ils l'avaient fait venir ici, et ils la laissaient seule maintenant. Elle avala son petit déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit en soupirant quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle était seule. Elle ferma les yeux.

Soudain, un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mantéia se redressa bien vite et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Et découvrit quatre jeunes gens emmêlés dans le tapis. Elle éclata de rire et se précipita pour les aider. James, Remus, Lily et Anna. Mais aucune trace de Sirius. Elle perdit son sourire aussitôt. Il n'était pas venu. Elle était déçue, elle aurait tant voulu le voir.

- Et ben, t'as l'air vachement contente de non voir. Ca fait plaisir.  
- Si, Lily, bien sûr que je suis contente de vous voir.  
- Mais tu aurais bien voulu voir quelqu'un d'autre aussi, non ?

Mantéia rougit en baissant la tête, quand quelqu'un enserra la taille. Elle reconnu tout de suite cette étreinte et se retourna pour coller ses lèvres à celles de celui qui l'avait étreinte.

- Et ben, t'as de la chance que ça soit moi...  
- Je reconnaîtrais ton étreinte entre mille Sirius, et tu le sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quand soudain :

- JAMES !!!! Enlève tes salles pattes de là.  
- Mais ma Lily....  
- NON ! Si j'ai accepté de venir ici, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour voir Mantéia.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, pendant que James, faisait mine de bouder dans son coin, et que Lily semblait furieuse. Puis tout les six sortirent dans le jardin. Il avait beaucoup neigé cette nuit, et il y avait environ vingt centimètres de neige. Une bataille de boules de neige s'en suivit dans la bonne humeur générale, cris et rires s'enchaînant dans un rythme effréné. Soudain, Sirius tomba sur le dos. Mantéia se précipita et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Elle se pencha vers le visage de Sirius, sourire aux lèvres, les joues rosies par le froid, comme si elle voulait l'embrasser. Sirius, ne broncha pas, quoi qu'il en dise, la position était agréable, et il n'allait pas refuser un baiser de celle qu'il aimait.

Mantéia était à quelque centimètre du visage de Sirius quand elle se releva brusquement, saisit une poignée de neige et l'engouffra sous le pull de Sirius. Elle se releva rapidement et s'enfuit en courant pour éviter les représailles. Sirius, quant à lui, sautait dans tous les sens pour enlever la neige, glacée, qui semblait se complaire au contact de sa peau. Quand il l'eut enfin enlevé, il regarda Mantéia, d'un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle riait en se tenant les côtes, légèrement cachée par James, qui, une fois qu'il eut remarqué le regard de son ami tenta de se dégager.

Sirius fonça vers Mantéia, la rattrapa facilement et la maintint contre lui d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il saisit une grosse poignée de neige, qu'il engouffra dans le pantalon de la jeune fille, qui hurla. La bataille de boule de neige se transforma bientôt en guerre des sexes, garçons contre filles, pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, trempés, exténués, mais heureux, et se préparèrent un bon chocolat chaud, qu'ils dégustèrent près de la cheminée, enveloppé par la chaleur du feu.

Vers six heures du soir, les cinq jeunes gens laissèrent Mantéia et rentrèrent chez eux. Sirius parti après les autres, le temps de donner un très long baiser à Mantéia. La jeune fille termina la soirée sur un petit nuage, et s'endormi au son des rires de ses amis, entourée par le souvenir de la douceur des bras de Sirius.


	6. Dispute et réconciliation

**Blabla de moi** : Je vous entend déjà : enfin !!! C'est vrai qu'il a mis du temps à venir celui-là, je suis désolée. Mais seulement, j'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Ou alors, quand je me mettais à écrire, ça entrait tout de suite dans le mélodrame, et j'arrivais plus à écrire tellement je pleurais. Je me sens pas très bien en ce moment, alors excuser le temps d'attente avant les update. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas repris cette histoire. Mantéia sait pourquoi, elle ne m'en veut pas, elle comprend. Je l'en remercie. En tout cas, je vais faire mon possible pour mener cette fic à son bout, mais je ne promet rien. Il me faut du temps pour tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête. Ce chapitre est encore court, c'est vrai, je suis désolée pour ça aussi. Mais ne m'en veuillez pas. Merci

**Greenouille** : non, ils ne sont pas tombés malades. Lol. Et merci d'aimer ce que j'écris. Ca me touche. Je suis désolée, je suis pas très inspirée pour les réponses aux reviews. Lol.

**USHermy** : Désolée, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas up loader. Je m'en excuse, j'ai expliqué les raisons dans mon blabla, j'espère que tu me comprendras

**Hermignonne1133** : Normalement non, ça ne durera pas. Mais j'espère que tu lira quand même.

**Sln** : LA vie est belle pour eux en ce moment, c'est vrai... Pour l'instant. Et continue la tienne, je l'adore.

**Beverly** : Merci pour ton petit mot. C'est très touchant. Voilà la suite, j'attends ta review.

**Agua** : Mais non tu radote pas, enfin si, quand même un peu, lol, mais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Ana** : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai, j'écris que des trucs tristes. Et quand j'essaye de faire des trucs plus joyeux, ça rate lamentablement. Désolée. Mais je vais faire un effort pour les prochaines, si prochaines il y a. C'est vrai, j'avais dans l'idée de faire revenir Sirius. J4ai pas abandonné l'idée, mais on va voir, je vais commencer à bosser pendant 4 mois, et après, je reprend les cours, alors on va voir. En tout cas, voici la suite, chapitre 5, j'espère que tu ne réviseras pas ton jugement.

**BoB Chiri** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Pour cette fic et pour le petit one-shot. Et je serais ravie que tu lise Souffrances pour me donner ton avis. Enfin, en ce qui concerne la grosse boule dans le ventre, je suis contente que tu la ressente aussi, moi c'est pareil, mais petit à petit, cette grosse boule remonte dans la gorge et ça fini en fontaine. Lol. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Mietek** : Ses parents sont artis juste pour la journée donc elle peu pas partir. Excuse bidon, je sais. Lol. Voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras.

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à JKR, l'histoire est celle de Mantéia, alias C.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dispute et réconciliation  
**

La vie continua ainsi, Mantéia et Sirius ne se séparaient plus. D'un point de vue extérieur, tout le monde disait que leur histoire était parfaite, sans nuage. Peut-être étaient-ils dans le vrai. Il régnait entre ces deux-là une entente vraiment parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire. Jamais ils n'élevaient la voix l'un envers l'autre, jamais, sauf cette journée là.

Sirius s'était acheté une maison et l'avait invité à venir y passer les vacances. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Seulement, elle avait surprit plus tard, une conversation qu'il avait eue avec James. Elle avait entendu que Sirius ne l'avait invitée chez lui que pour le sexe, soi-disant. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté. C'était en février de leur dernière année. Elle était allé le voir et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités.

Elle était rentrée en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons, en pleurs. Elle s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait frappé. Il l'avait regardé d'un regard plein d'incompréhension. Puis, fulminante de rage, elle avait crié :

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Pour une fille bonne qu'à satisfaire tes fantasmes ? Rhhhaaaa, dire que je suis tomb.... Tu m'écœures...

Et elle était partie, laissant Sirius, dans une incompréhension la plus totale. Quand Lily lui avait révélé la vérité, que Mantéia avait surprit une partie de la conversation, il sourit légèrement. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un malentendu. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, il n'aurait jamais pu considéré Mantéia comme ça, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il avait courut vers la porte du dortoir des filles, mais Mantéia refusa de descendre. A dire vrai, elle refusa de lui parler. Et il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre sous peine d'être expulsé.

Il descendit les marches, sortit de la salle commune, puis du château, et se rendit au placard à balais où les balais des matches de quidditch étaient stockés. Il en prit un au hasard, et ressortit dans le froid, il n'avait pas prit de cape, il commençait déjà à le regretter. Il se dirigea vers le pied de la tour nord, monta sur le balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Il gelait, c'était effectivement le jour le plus froid de l'année. Il vola jusqu'aux fenêtres du dortoir des filles. Le givre avait gelé le contour de la fenêtre mais il distinguait quand même la silhouette de Mantéia, assise sur son lit. Il toqua à la fenêtre, elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne fit pas un mouvement, ou plutôt, elle ne fit pas le mouvement qu'il attendait, elle lui tourna le dos.

Sirius soupira. L'attente allait être longue. Et lui, gelait sur place. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ses doigts commençaient à devenir bleus. Mais il continuait à faire des rondes devant la fenêtre. Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Lily entra dans le dortoir, jeta un regard à Sirius, et sourit, amusée... Puis se dirigea vers Mantéia et apparemment, elle la poussa à aller lui parler. Il bénit mentalement Lily, trois heures dans le froid, ça ne faisait pas vraiment du bien. Il était littéralement gelé.

Mantéia ouvrit la fenêtre, prit une cape et sortit sur le toit avec lui. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, visiblement encore en colère. Il lui posa un doigt, gelé, sur les lèvres. Et lui dis, sans autre préambule :

- Je t'aime Mantéia, et ça me tue de te voir pleurer surtout pour un truc que tu as mal compris. Laisse moi une chance s'il te plait

La jeune fille se senti fondre. Il la fixait avec ce regard auquel elle ne pouvait résister. Mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Je ne suis pas idiote Sirius, je t'ai entendu discuter avec James et Remus. Tu disais...

- Je disais que j'avais peur que tu ne crois que je ne t'invite que pour le sexe. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. C'est tout. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te traiter comme ça.

- Je me sens ridicule maintenant...

- Le ridicule ne tue pas. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre fêter notre réconciliation. Parce que je te rappelle que je suis dehors depuis trois heures, sans cape.

La jeune fille rit en acceptant et en lui présentant encore une fois ces excuses. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle commune, serré l'un contre l'autre près du feu. La chaleur humaine de la personne qu'on aime, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se réchauffer. Il s'embrassèrent et restèrent unis ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eut lieu. Encore un instant demeuré gravé, moment d'éternité.


	7. passation de pouvoir

Passation de pouvoir…

Ben voilà, dernière mise à jour pour moment d'éternité en ce qui me concerne.

Etant dans l'incapacité d'écrire la suite, je vais vraiment trop mal pour ça, je passe la main à quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'agit d'Ithilwyn, déjà auteur de fic sur ce site. Elle reprendra l'histoire là où je me suis arrêtée…

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir écrire la suite. Je m'en excuse sincèrement mais j'espère que vous comprendrez…

Je vous embrasse.

Jess


End file.
